Promises
by ad26
Summary: Olivia and Fitz get some alone time, and do what they do best.


Olivia had checked her cell phone about fifteen times in the last twenty minutes. She had been waiting to hear from Fitz all day. He had promised to get away from work as soon as he could and give them some much-needed alone time. Things were so crazy around them lately, and today was proving not to be any different.

Fitz glanced at his phone on the conference table every few seconds. Although he silently prayed that Liv would text him to ask if he was still going to make good on his promise to see her today, he also hoped that the screen would not illuminate with a tell-tale of his guilty pleasure in front of all his staff and colleagues in this meeting. He had been in and out of meetings all day, and he was tired and ready to escape.

His mind started to wander over the possibilities of what would happen when he finally did see Olivia. He would probably try to coerce her into doing something at her apartment, and she would probably say no so they would end up at a hotel or somewhere secluded. He'd cup her face in his hands and start kissing her deeply and passionately from her mouth down her neck and chest before the door was barely closed and locked. Her hands would run up and down his back and neck giving him shivers through his starched white shirt. He would respond my slipping his hands up her blouse and skirt or down her slacks—whichever place he could access fastest. He would feel the excitement between her thighs and become ravenous. Before long they would be rolling around and rubbing chests and arms and thighs and everything in between against each other on the bed. Piece by piece clothing would fly one way or the other, kisses would create blueprints on each of them, and finally he would be inside her releasing all the thrill, excitement, and pleasure they both felt.

"Mr. President…?" An aid was calling Fitz's attention back to the meeting, and as he snapped out of his fantasy he adjusted and smoothed his suit jacket while meticulously looking down at himself to make sure his nature hadn't risen without his permission. He had to get out of this meeting, out of this wing, out of this White House, and into the silken welcoming arms of Olivia Pope.

"Where are you? I've been waiting all day," Olivia said when he finally called her.

"I know. I've been in and out of meetings all day. I'm headed to the hotel. You know the one. Meet me there?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course," she smiled to herself silently acknowledging how good it felt to hear his voice and that he wanted to see her.

In thirty minutes Fitz's fantasy from earlier was unfolding. Except in this reality when they had undressed and were only in their underwear Olivia was wearing the sexiest black lace bra and panties. He took his time kissing his way down to the garments and removing them because they looked so good against her soft dewy skin. Before he got her completely nude she saw the desire in his eyes looking at her in the lingerie, and it made something in her want to put on a show for him. She pulled away from his embrace and walked around the bed behind him. Placing one leg up beside his hip and leaning her body against his back she kissed down his neck and shoulders almost purring into his ears. His manhood sprang up in response, and she giggled at the sight. The look on Fitz's face was nothing short of delicious. They had never done this before.

Finally he couldn't contain himself anymore, and he turned around grabbing her waist quickly and thrust her onto the bed. The look in his eyes was teasing. He looked as if to say, "ok, my turn now." He kissed every inch of her and stopped just between her thighs to enter. The sounds they made could have awakened a whole neighborhood. The positions they tried could have rivaled professionals. It was tantalizing, and they didn't come up for air for almost an hour.

"You surprised me. Where did all that confidence come from?" Fitz smiled buttoning his shirt.

"I've always been confident," Olivia grinned zipping the back of her gray skirt.

"Yes, but…" he started.

"But you had gotten too used to me, too used to us. I have to keep you on your toes."

"You definitely do that. I guess I never know what to expect from you. But I wasn't just on my toes this time. I was almost on my hands and knees," he chuckled.

"Too domineering?" She asked.

"Too short," he said throatily placing his hands on the sides of her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Next time. Clear your schedule. I might have a whole day's events planned." The words tumbled off her lips and hung in the air as she slipped her feet in her pumps, grabbed her coat, and left him alone in the room. It was a promise they both hoped would be kept.


End file.
